


Marooned

by BirdDameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Some description of injury, but has very little dependence on canon, its technically pausible, slightly angst, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdDameron/pseuds/BirdDameron
Summary: Finn and Poe are marooned on an uninhabited planet. They have to learn to survive and navigate their new surroundings.





	1. the crash

“Finn, hold on to something” Poe yelled through the ship’s comm system.

Finn felt the ship lurch again, more violently this time, and grabbed hold of whatever he could, I thought this was supposed to be a simple mission, thought, clinging to the interior casing for the turret guns, and scrambling to open his comm to respond, “Poe, Whats going on?”

“those pirates we thought we got away from must have damaged something, a stabilizer- I think! I’m gonna try to land on the closest planet but its not gonna be pretty!” Poe yelled, then more quietly “…and we might die.”

Finn got the feeling he wasn’t supposed to hear that last part.

“Shit,” he yelled back as the ship gave a horrendous groaning sound and shook violently, “What do I do?”

“Just hold-” Poe’s voice was cut off by static.

Finn had no way of knowing what was going on, he couldn’t see down the hall to the exposed cockpit, and he wasn’t within sight of a viewport to see out of. He felt the ship pitch, the cockpit lowering sideways while the ship shot forward. Suddenly, the groaning of the ship got louder, the lights flickered, and Finn heard the sound of metal tearing. Then the ship hit the ground, cockpit first, and ricocheted backwards with a sickening crunch, the cockpit torn clear off the side of the ship, which came to a sudden stop as if it had slammed into something much larger than itself. Finn had managed to hold onto the turret, only being thrown backwards when the ship finally jerked to a stop. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the aching in his back and legs, and ran down the hall to where the cockpit had been a moment before, but what was now exposed to the open air.

Finn could see that the planet was forested, lush and green, but he didn’t have time to take it in, or to think about whether the atmosphere was even breathable as he jumped down from the new hole in the heavily modified YT freighter they’d been using for this mission.

“Poe!” he shouted, suddenly flashing back to the last time Poe had crashed a ship, on Jakku. He’d thought Poe had died then, and it had been bad enough when he’d barely known him, but now… Finn didn’t even know how to process the possibility that Poe wasn’t okay.

There was no response, but Finn struggled through the torn up underbrush and ruined ground from the crash in the direction the cockpit, or remains of the cockpit, must have landed. It only took him a few minutes to find it, he could see a path of destruction, torn up roots and wreckage, and he could hear BB-8’s frantic beeping.

The cockpit itself was a crumpled mess, Poe and BB-8 trapped inside. Finn rushed over, terrified that Poe was horribly injured or worse, but Poe groaned and swore in what must have been his native language, Finn thought it was called Yavinian, but he stopped himself from dwelling on that, as there were more important things to deal with, like getting Poe and BB-8 out of there, safe, and patched up.

“Oh! thank the force you’re alive!” Finn knelt beside the cockpit, “hold still, you’ll hurt-” Finn took in the blood coating the side of Poe’s shirt and trousers, “hurt yourself even more.”

BB-8 stuck out a lazer, cut through the metal and shoved it away from themselves before ejecting from the modified pilot’s seat behind Poe, and into a nearby bush. They beeped in indignation, then rolled back over, popping back out the little lazer cutter and began meticulously cutting pieces away so that Finn could pull Poe from the wreckage. As soon as he could reach him, Finn went to grab Poe and drag him out, but paused, “Hey, Poe, is your back injured?’

Poe shook his head, eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched.

“Are you sure? Can you move your legs?”

Poe moaned, but obligingly wiggled his feet back and forth.

“Hang on, I just want to make sure its safe to move you,” Finn informed him, sliding his arms under Poe’s back and pulling him clear of the sparking remains of the cockpit.

“I’m gonna take your shirt off so I can see how bad you’re hurt, okay?”

Poe nodded weakly, and Finn gingerly peeled off Poe’s blood-soaked shirt. His whole abdomen was bruised and battered, but the main source of blood was the deep gash on his right side, starting from his ribcage and running in a jagged bloody line almost to his navel.

“Shit” Finn whispered, bundling up the shirt and holding it to the wound. “BB-8 do you have any-”

BB-8 held out a role of adhesive before Finn finished asking for it. He took it, and tightly bound the bloody rags of Poe’s shirt to his wound to staunch at least some of the bleeding.  
“Okay, okay there’s a med-kit back on the ship. the ship’s mostly intact, if its stable we can camp out there until we get help, okay?” Finn looked at Poe and BB-8. BB-8 beeped in agreement and Poe tried to nod.

“Just hold on, I’m gonna carry you back to the ship” Finn didn’t voice his worries about being able to carry Poe, since his back had never been the same after Ren, but damn it if he wasn’t going to try. So he hooked his arms under Poe’s back and legs, and, with BB-8’s supposed help of worriedly bumping into both of them, lifted Poe. He started walking, ignoring the pain in his back because he knew Poe was in worse pain and would potentially bleed to death if Finn didn’t get him back to the ship and stitch him back together in the most literal sense.

It was the adrenaline that got them back to the ship. Finn’s back ached but he was determined. By the time they were back on board, after BB-8 scanned to make sure it was safe, essentially repelled themself through the broken arm and lowered the retrofitted boarding ramp so that Finn could stagger up it, Poe was unconscious and Finn was gritting his teeth through his own pain.

“Okay, Med kit, med kit. BB-8, keep an eye on him?” Finn set Poe down on the floor in the storage area that the ramp led to, and staggered off to find the medical kit, or what was left of it.

It turned out to be intact, since it was in the head, not the crash decimated crew’s quarters. He rushed back to Poe and BB-8, who was beeping worriedly over him. Finn pulled out the medical scanner, cursed the first order for not prioritizing first aid training, and scanned the packet of instructions. When he and BB-8 were satisfied that Poe didn’t have any internal bleeding or punctured organs, only a fractured and bruised ribcage and an arm broken in two places, he moved on to sewing up and cleaning the major wound as best he could.

The first step was to clean off the drying and still sticky blood from around the deep gash, then as gently as possible dabbing an alcohol-soaked cloth inside the wound and around the edges in a desperate hope to stave off infection. Finn gingerly set aside the blood-soaked cloth and then threaded the needle with bacta covered thread with trepidation but steady hands. He took a deep breath, then slid the needle through Poe’s damaged skin. He was almost glad Poe was unconscious for this, since there hadn’t been time to even think about anesthetic, and the only painkillers in the kit were in pill form anyway.

“Okay, okay, done.” Finn sat back and looked at the neatly, if likely incorrectly, stitched up wound. “at least its not bleeding nearly as much now, but buddy you’re going to have a nasty scar. I guess it’ll match mine…” he gingerly reached out and touched the wound, “okay, I should get a bandage on this, now where…” he rummaged through the kit for a bacta patch and a bandage large enough for the several inch long laceration marring Poe’s abdomen, “ah-hah, here we go.”

First Finn carefully placed the bacta, then adhered the edges, then added a bandage over it to keep it clean and adhered that in place. He carefully set Poe’s broken arm and wrapped it in a bacta cast, then made certain he didn’t have any other serious injuries, and set to cleaning and bandaging the minor ones, until it became clear that Poe’s ankle was also broken- luckily cleanly, so Finn set and wrapped that as well.

Once finished tending to Poe’s many injuries, he finally looked around at the carnage surrounding him. All of the crates of supplies were overturned, some were broken and spilling onto the floor, and more immediately, they were surrounded by bloody rags and medical supplies strewn across the metal floor. Finn checked Poe’s pulse, then, satisfied that he was alive and hopefully stable, began to clean up.

BB-8 did their best to help, beeping loudly, telling Finn what things were and where they went like a tiny, round drillmaster. Finn told them to check what systems were still functional and to test to see if the atmosphere was going to slowly kill them, both because those things needed to be done and because he was about to drop kick the meddling droid. Finn salvaged what he could from the crew quarters in what was left of the arm of the ship- his room was mostly intact, but now far too close to the gaping hole in the ship for Finn’s liking, so he dragged his things and the room’s amenities into one of the passenger cabins, which were luckily farther from the impact point. Poe’s room was not so intact, the crash having essentially torn it in half. Retrieving Poe’s things would be a trek back to the cockpit, and he’d need tools or BB-8’s help to even extricate anything from the wreckage.

Finn moved to the crew, ie, his and Poe’s, common area, and dragged what was still salvageable into the cargo bay. While there, he checked on Poe, who was still out, but breathing steadily. Finn fetched a blanket and pillow from the- luckily intact, if now very disorganized- storage area and made Poe as comfortable as possible, then took the rest of them into the passenger cabin.

BB-8 beeped triumphantly from somewhere within the crawlspace by the engines, and the lights of the ship flickered on. BB-8 clattered along in the bowels of the ship, whistling and beeping, swearing and reporting what worked and what didn’t in somewhat muffled binary. According to them, there were no communications systems working, but the life support was partially working, as was climate control and the water systems. The majority of the rest of the systems, were, like communications, completely decimated, or no longer attached to the ship having been centralized in the cockpit. BB-8 popped out of a hatch on the floor, whistling something about the ship’s battery that Finn didn’t quite catch.

“What?”

BB-8 swore at him and rolled off without repeating themself.

“Well fuck you too you shitty little trash compactor.” Finn dragged himself back to the storage area where Poe was still out of it, and sat on the floor next to him. His back ached, and he had no idea how to get out of the situation, but for now, he thought, they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, they live! Finn and BB-8 are both under a lot of stress, hence the animosity.  
> also- the only thing here i know to be even remotely medically accurate is that u shouldn't move someone with a back injury!


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB-8 has a problem, Poe tries to recover, and Finn explores

Finn didn’t know how much time had passed as he lay next to Poe on the floor, sliding fitfully in and out of consciousness, but it was enough time for BB-8 to finish whatever they were doing and roll over to keep watch over them.  
“Ow” Poe murmured after a while, “wha’s happn?”  
“We crashed, I got you back here to the ship and patched you up as best I could, and we’re stuck here.”  
BB-8 beeped their affirmation.  
Poe groaned, then said, “why’re we on the floor?”  
“My back hurts like hell and I didn’t think I could get you up to put you on a bed.”  
“Okay, fair enough. But why are you on the floor too?”  
Finn sat up, “I’m not really sure. I sat down and passed out.”  
“Well that’s not a great way to do things” Poe murmured, shifting slightly with a grimace.  
“I know” Finn didn’t look at Poe.  
“What now?”  
BB-8 whistled something dejectedly.  
“what do you mean you’re low on charge? Can’t you- oh. Your charger’s destroyed isn’t it”  
BB-8 chirped an agreement.  
Finn looked over at them. BB-8 was nestled in the blanket in Poe’s arms, and Poe’d used them as a support in order to sit upright. “Well,” Finn said, “what do we do about it?”  
BB-8 gave a quiet, but clearly indignant beep.  
“Fix it.” Poe translated, “What stuff do we have, I might be able to throw something together- some kind of motor, whatever’s left of the original for a hookup, a power source… and probably a helluva lot of wire.”  
“I can go and get the charge port, but it’s probably with the cockpit or between here and there, and a lot of the supplies we have are parts, there might be something in there?” Finn said, dragging himself to his feet.  
Poe groaned, his jaw tight and face pale, “can you help me up? I can work better from… not the floor.”  
“Yeah, yeah” Finn rushed over to Poe, hauling him to his feet and stumbling together to a chair, where he deposited Poe as gently as possible. Poe still exhaled sharply and bit his lip.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah- sorry I’m so fuckin’ useless right now.”  
Finn didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just said, “I’ll go get what’s left of BB-8’s charge port.”  
Poe nodded, then sank farther into the chair with his eyes squeezed shut, gingerly wrapping the blanket around his bare shoulders.  
Finn stood watching him for a moment, then turned to leave, taking a hard shelled bag to carry whatever he found. As much as his back ached, he knew Poe was in far worse shape, and this needed to be done. As he walked towards the initial impact site, he took in the landscape. It was warm, sunlight filtering through enormous blue barked trees. The ground was soft under Finn’s boots, and covered in small flowering plants. He could hear birds chirping and some animal chittering in a strangely melodic tone, but the only animals he saw were large furry rodents with pointed ears and bald tails that hid inside bushes as he passed, large eyes watching him through the vines.  
As he walked, he picked up any debris he found. All of it was from the crash, there was no other evidence of civilization. At one point Finn thought he saw lights, but it turned out to be little bugs that lit up blue when they flew. The bugs didn’t seem afraid of Finn at all, flying around him as he walked, circling like an aura of stars. Finn was sorely tempted to just sit and watch them for a while, but forced himself and his overexerted back onwards towards the cockpit, which he could see in the distance. It was no longer sparking and smoking, but it looked as though a small fire had burned its way though. But how that would affect the various odds and ends he needed to collect was a problem for Poe.  
The sweet smell of the forest was quickly replaced by that of burnt industry, and Finn covered his nose. With his free hand he set down the backpack and began sorting through the rubble, filling the bag with anything with remnants of the telltale orange and white paintjob indicating it was BB-8’s. Once he thought he had everything, he finished filling the bag with odds and ends that looked like they were still in relatively good condition, or at least mostly intact. Knowing he’d likely have to return for more supplies, Finn took what didn’t fit in his case but would likely be necessary at some point and carefully separated it from the wreckage, encasing it in a lean-to made of sheets of metal that cut Finn’s hands as he assembled it. He grimaced through the pain, surveyed his work, and picked up the bag, beginning the trek back to the ship and Poe.  
Finn was tired and in pain, so the wonder of the forest was replaced quickly with annoyance at the difficult terrain, with its unsteady ground and tree roots whose sole purpose seemed to be to trip Finn up.  
The light was fading, making it that much more difficult to make his way through, and, unable to see well, Finn ran into several bushes, their vines lashing his face and chest as their roots and thorny bases tore up his legs. A rumble of thunder indicated the source of the fading light, just as rain began to pummel down into the trees, stinging droplets adding to Finn’s misery. He stopped, looked up, and yelled out of sheer frustration, “Are you fucking kidding me?”  
The sky did not answer, and a few birds flew out of the trees, scattering away from the source of the yell.  
Finn sighed heavily and trudged on.  
He was completely soaked by the time he made it back to the ship, climbing through the hole in the side with a grunt, throwing the bag ahead of him, “I’m back,” he yelled, “BB-8 you had better be fucking grateful!”  
BB-8 did not respond. Poe however, jumped as Finn entered the hold, blinking blearily at Finn.  
“Sorry” Finn said.  
“Its okay, thank you,” Poe gestured to the bag, then took in Finn’s soaking wet and bleeding body, “you look like hell.”  
“yeah. I’m gonna use the fresher and hope we can find a water source tomorrow. Its storming, by the way.”  
Poe smile tiredly, “of course it is. I’m gonna try fixing BB-8’s charge port, can you hand me that bag?”  
Finn did so wordlessly, then picked up the first aid kit and headed to the fresher. He heard Poe muttering to himself as he walked away, something about a spanner and wire. 

By the time Finn had patched himself up and cleaned up, what had started as a pile of charred bits of metal was starting to look like something potentially useable. BB-8 was next to Poe, but powered down for the time being. Finn sat in the chair across from Poe and watched him work. Poe seemed to know what he was doing, but he’d cut his hands multiple times and was covered up to the elbows in grease and soot. He had an intensely unhealthy pallor, and was sweating, despite the coolness of their surroundings.  
“are you okay?” Poe asked Finn as he finally looked up from his work.  
“Yeah,” Finn replied, looking at Poe with a raised eyebrow, “why, how awful do I look?”  
Poe turned his gaze back to the charging port, “you don’t, but we’re stranded on an uninhabited planet and that tends to-“ Poe broke off with a wince, and put his hand to his injured side.  
“I should be asking you if you’re okay, you’re the one with a hole in your stomach.  
Poe snorted, “I thought you stitched it up?”  
“I did…” Finn furrowed his brows.  
“Well then I should be pretty well hole free, right?” he tried to grin.  
Finn smiled back at Poe, grateful for his attempts to lighten the mood, even if they weren't particularly successful, “yeah, I guess so.”  
“But I should get back to working on this,” Poe said, gesturing to the charge port, “can you bring me some wire? I’m out of what BB-8 brought me and they’re kinda asleep so…”  
“Yeah,” Finn pushed himself to his feet and dragged himself to the nearest crate, searching through it for a spool of wire. When he found some, he returned to his seat, tossing them on the table in front of him.  
“Thanks.” Poe grabbed the insulated wire and continued work- sawdering what looked to be a motor of some sort to something else Finn didn’t recognize. Poe was sticking his tongue out slightly in concentration, and Finn found himself staring.  
He couldn’t help but feel guilty, sitting and staring at Poe while he was working so diligently even while grievously injured, but he didn’t know what else to do. he felt stuck. There were so many things he could think of that needed to be done, but he had no idea where to even start or how to go about any of it.  
“Hey, Finn?” Poe asked without pausing his work.  
“yeah?”  
“What’s this place like?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I didn’t really get a good look around, you know, when you dragged me back here… which, thank you, by the way. I, uh, what does this planet look like? Is it cold? Did you recognize any of the life forms?”  
Finn couldn’t help but smile, “We’re stranded on an uninhabited planet and we nearly died. Does anything dampen your curiosity?”  
“The blood loss did, some, but it’s comin’ back.” Poe looked up at Finn with a wry smile.  
“Well that’s good. The trees are enormous, and they’re blue. There’s a lot of flowering plants, most of them are vines with nasty thorns.” Finn gestured to the scratches coating his body. “There’s bioluminescent bugs and these little mammals with pointed ears. It was warm until it started pouring down rain. Then it got pretty cold.” Finn sighed, “it was kind of pretty when the sun was out, and nothing attacked me so either we’re bigger than the dominant predators or they don’t hunt during the time of day I was out. Come to think of it, I’ve no idea how long a day is on this planet.”  
“hmm, well that’s something. At least its not a swamp.” Poe screwed something into place and flipped a switch. The lights on the charge port lit up and it started to hum. “alright!” Poe grinned.  
Finn stared out into the hall, he could just see the forest outside. It was still pouring rain. He turned back to Poe, grinned at him, then said, “I’d hold off judgement on that swamp thing until it stops raining.”  
Poe smiled back, leaning down gingerly to hook the charge port up to BB-8. A moment later, the little droid beeped to life with what Finn thought was a curse in binary.  
“All good there, buddy?” Poe asked them.  
BB-8 chirped in agreement, then went back to resting.  
Poe yawned widely, then winced, “good idea. We ought to get some sleep, too, we’ll survive the night and we can deal with all of this,” Poe gestured widely with the arm not in a crudely made cast, “later.”  
Finn nodded in agreement, “Your cabin is in pieces, but there’s blankets and beds in the passenger cabins.” He saw Poe struggling to stand up, “You need any help?”  
Poe frowned, “yeah, thanks”  
Finn pulled Poe out of the chair, wrapping an arm around his waist and letting him lean on him. Finn couldn’t miss how raggedly Poe was breathing from just that small amount of exertion.  
He shifted so he was supporting most of Poe’s weight, then helped him stagger a few steps forward before Poe said, “aw hell. I gotta get cleaned up. So, um… can you just throw me in the direction of the fresher?”  
Finn changed direction, helping Poe towards the head.  
Poe pulled away, leaning on the wall. He waved Finn away, “Don’t hover, I’ll be fine”  
“you sure?” Finn reluctantly let go of him.  
Poe winced, but with the help of the wall, managed to stagger into the fresher and close the door in Finn’s face.  
“I guess that’s a yes” Finn said.  
“Buddy,” Poe said through the wall, “I’d have to be a lot closer to dying before I lose what’s left of my dignity. Also, can you bring me a shirt?”  
Finn nodded, walking towards Poe’s room before remembering it was in pieces across the forest floor, and going instead to get one of his own t-shirts. When he returned, he leaned against the wall, holding a change of clothes and listening to the rain pummel on the metal of the ship. he lost track of time until Poe opened the door, a towel wrapped around his waist, and said "I thought I said you didn't need to hover?" Finn smiled sheepishly, and handed Poe the set of clothes, "Sorry, yours are kinda destroyed" as explanation when Poe noticed the clothes were Finn's. He nodded, "Thanks," then ducked back in the fresher to get changed. He emerged a moment later, face pale and jaw clenched, in slightly ill fitting clothes, and staggered a few steps into the hall. Finn caught him before he fell, and led him to the passenger cabin, where they both collapsed on the same mattress, both falling asleep before it occurred to them to feel awkward about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, they live! Finn and BB-8 are both under a lot of stress, hence the animosity.  
> also- the only thing here i know to be even remotely medically accurate is that u shouldn't move someone with a back injury!


End file.
